


Amber

by Jycel



Series: Wells and Bering. [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jycel/pseuds/Jycel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es otra de esas "escenas de matrimonio" que escribo a veces, con demasiado diálogo y poca descripción. No tiene spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber

Era demasiado temprano para bajar a desayunar. Seguramente Leena no tendría nada preparado todavía. Lo más probable era que Leena ni se hubiera levantado. Pero Helena tenía hambre. Hambre de desayuno americano, además, con huevos, bacon y salchichas. (La culpa era de Pete y su insano gusto por la comida grasienta).

Salió al pasillo, cerrando antes con llave la puerta de su habitación, _convenientemente_ situada al lado de la de Myka.

A H.G. le resultaba muy curioso y extrañamente familiar, casi adorable, los métodos de convivencia de los agentes del Almacén. Cada uno tenía en su habitación su propio espacio, pero el resto de las instalaciones eran comunes. Le recordaba al internado femenino al que había asistido en Londres cuando aún era pequeña.

La habitación de Myka tenía la puerta entornada y no pudo evitar echar una mirada.

Myka estaba tirada sobre su cama, ensimismada con ese trasto al que llamaban portátil, leyendo a través de sus grandes y horribles gafas de pasta. A veces, era Myka la que parecía haber venido del siglo XIX. ¿Nadie le había dicho que venden gafas pequeñas y de montura transparente?

\- ¿Por qué no estás en el almacén? – le preguntó, empujando la puerta, como saludo de buenos días.

\- Tengo el día libre – Myka le contestó sin levantar la vista del portátil.

\- Pensaba que tú no te permitías días libres – se burló remarcando el tú.

\- Muy graciosa.

\- No, en serio, daba por hecho que estabas allí de guardia… permanente.

\- Pues siento decepcionarte, pero tengo una vida.

\- Ya veo – replicó Helena irónicamente.

H.G. decidió cambiar de tema. Tenía hambre y no le gustaba desayunar sola.

\- Bueno, aunque no trabajes, desayunarás, ¿no?

\- Ya he desayunado, me levanté temprano.

\- Cualquiera diría que la británica aquí eres tú.

\- No hay nada malo en querer aprovechar el día, sobre todo, los días de descanso.

\- Myka, la noción de día de descanso desaparece automáticamente si te levantas antes de las 9 de la mañana.

\- Son las 7:30 – dijo Myka mirando la hora en el portátil.

\- Lo que no hace más que corroborar mi teoría.

\- ¡Pero aún no he salido de la cama!

Helena sonrió. Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó junto a Myka, que comenzó a teclear nerviosa a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Tú no ibas abajo a desayunar? – le preguntó sin levantar las manos del teclado.

\- Sí, iba a bajar ahora, pero entonces tendría que prepararme algo yo. Esperaré a que llegue aquí arriba el olor a bacon. ¿Quién es Amber Heard? – preguntó de súbito.

\- ¿Qué? – acertó a decir Myka, visiblemente sorprendida.

\- Amber Heard – repitió tranquilamente.

\- Una actriz.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Supongo. No actúa mal.

\- No actúa mal, ya – H.G. hizo una pausa – Has visto videos suyos en youtube.

\- Es que siempre se empeñan en darle malos papeles y además… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Tú sabes lo que es youtube?

\- Claro – respondió Helena con su cara de autosuficiencia- Pete me estuvo enseñando videos de Michael Jackson el otro día, aparentemente no podía seguir viviendo si no sabía quien era Michael Jackson. Luego estuvimos viendo algunos de gente haciendo planking, a Pete le hacen mucha gracia.

\- Sí, en youtube puedes encontrar casi cualquier cosa – alegó Myka para intentar quitarse de encima el tema de Amber Heard.

\- Pero tú has estado viendo a Amber Heard.

\- Bueno… no exclusivamente de ella – Myka ya no tenía el control de por donde iba a salir la conversación – Además, estaba haciendo un estudio.

\- ¿Qué clase de estudio? – le preguntó Helena sonriendo.

\- ehmm… uno en el que… ehmm… ¿Y tú cómo sabes qué videos he estado mirando?

\- Te dejaste abierta la sesión en el ordenador de la oficina y todos los videos recientes eran de ella. – Le dijo regocijándose - La he buscado en Google. Es rubia y muy guapa.

\- ¿También te ha enseñado Pete a buscar en Google?

\- ¿Te parece guapa?

\- Me parece que tiene algunos aspectos que hoy se consideran cánones de belleza, objetivamente hablando, claro.

\- Claro. ¿Te gustan las rubias?

\- ¡¡Qué!!!

\- ¿Iba de eso tu estudio?

\- Mi estudio no iba de eso.

\- Espero que también te gusten las morenas.

Helena aprovechó el golpe de efecto para marcharse y así tener la última palabra en la conversación.

No sólo se quedó con la última palabra, sino que además dejó a Myka con la boca abierta.

 _Maldita sea_ , murmuró ésta entre dientes hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

Su estudio iba totalmente de eso.


End file.
